


"Here, let me see"

by RainRomanoff



Series: Jazekiel Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Blood, boyfriends being worried about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ezekiel comes home injured, Jake can't help but worry. Ezekiel, however, doesn't want for him to worry.<br/>Based on the prompt "Here, let me see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Here, let me see"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first of many (hopefully) in this series. The idea was that since there is so little Jazekiel fanfics (and because I'm Jazekiel trash) that I would take a Drabble prompt list and do all of the prompts for Jazekiel. The prompt for this one is "Here, let me see."

After getting a little too cheeky, Ezekiel was caught in a fight with a man twice his size. Needless to say, he lost. He now bears a number of nasty bruises, including one to his temple, a cut to his left side, and a split lip. At this point, he's pretty sure he has a concussion too. If he could just get through the front door and to his apartment with out vomiting or running into Jake, his boyfriend, then this day wouldn't be so bad. However, it seems his bad luck continues as he steps through the back door to find Jake at the Annex table. Ezekiel covers his slightly bleeding side quickly with his jacket. As soon as he sees the state he's in, he drops the pen in his hand and rushes to his side. 

"What the hell happened?" Jake gingerly places a finger under his chin and prompts him to turn his head. Ezekiel takes a step back and Jake's hand drops to his side.

"'M fine." Ezekiel slurs. Jake frowns.

"You are most definitely not fine. What happened?" Jake sounds angrier by the second. Ezekiel knows his anger isn't directed towards him, but to who gave him the injuries littering his skin.

"Jus' got a little too cheeky with the wrong guy." Ezekiel tries to grin smugly, but it comes out as more of a grimace.

"Here, let me see." Jake takes a step towards him, but Ezekiel stops him with a hand on his chest.

"Ezekiel, let me see." His voice softens and he give Ezekiel a look that make his knees weak. Ezekiel sighs and rolls his eyes. 

"Fine." Jake gently turns his head and inspects his wounds. He then asks for him to follow his finger with his eyes. As he finishes looking over him, a frown tugs at his lips. 

"Your pupils are dialated. I think you have a concussion." 

"Nah, they're just dialated because I'm looking at you." Ezekiel replies cheekily. Jake grins and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Any other injuries I should know about?" Ezekiel shakes his head no, trying his best to look as honest as possible.

"Alright, then come on. I'm taking you to my place so I can keep an eye on you overnight." Jake suggests as he walks away to get his things.

"Your place?" Ezekiel squeaks, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Only if your comfortable with that. I just want to make sure that concussion doesn't get any worse." Jake explains, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah! Ofcourse I'm comfortable with that. Just caught me off guard is all." Ezekiel explains quickly. Jake smiles and walks towards him, putting his jacket on. He stops in front of him and offers him a hand, which Ezekiel gladly takes. They walk to Jake's apartment, hand in hand. When Jake opens the door, Ezekiel is greeted with an apartment that's very... Well, Jake. The apartment smells of coffe and old books and every available surface, with the exception of the kitchen, is covered with papers and books. There's only a red love seat and a worn red recliner. A small table with a lamp sits beside the recliner and an old coffe table sits in the middle of the room. There's only two other doors in the apartment; he figures one leads to a bathroom and the other leads to a bedroom. The doors are on either side of the TV.

"Sorry it's such a mess in here. I'll grab some of my clothes for you to change into since I didn't think of that before." Ezekiel nods and Jake rushes of to the door to the left of the TV. He comes back with a plain white T-shirt and some gray sweat pants. Ezekiel goes to the bathroom and changes quickly, bandaging his bleeding side with some gauze and medical tape he finds in the medicine cabinet before putting Jake's shirt on. When he steps out into the living room, he finds Jake sitting on the middle of the couch, arms draped over the back. He has a first aid kit sitting on the table.

"Come on. Let me take care of that split lip." He moves to sit on the coffe table and Ezekiel sits on the couch infront of him. Jake begins to disinfect his lip as gently as possible, using his other hand to cup Ezekiel's jaw to preventing him from moving too much. After he's done, Jake leans forward to place a kiss on his cheek, placing a hand on Ezekiel's side to steady himself. Unable to control himself, Ezekiel takes in a sharp breath and pulls away quickly.

"Are you okay?" Ezekiel nods, trying to regain his composure. He fails and places a protective hand over his left side.

"Take it off." Jake demands.

"What? No, I'm fine." Jake gives him a stern look.

"You are not fine. Take it off." Ezekiel sighs and pulls the shirt over his head, revealing the hastily patched up wound on his left side and a number of bruises across his torso. Jake frowns and immediately removes the gauze.

"Shit, Ezekiel."

"It's nothing to worry about, really." Ezekiel tries to reassure him. Jake looks up at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Nothing- Nothing to worry about?!" Jake makes a couple of unintelligible noises before taking a deep breath. "Shit, man."

"Hey, look at me." Jake's big blue eyes lock onto Ezekiel's warm brown ones. "It's superficial. Just need a couple of stitches and I can do them myself."

"And when were you going to tell me?" Ezekiel casts his eyes downward. "You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

"I can stitch it up myself. I didn't want to worry you if I didn't have to." Jake forces himself to regain his composure and lifts Ezekiel's chin so that he's looking at him.

"You can always come to me. You don't need to worry about worrying me. I will always be here for you, no matter how big or small the problem may seem. Okay?" Ezekiel sniffs, tears welling at his eyes.

"You know, if I didn't have a split lip, I would kiss you right now." Jake chuckles and places a kiss to his cheek.

"Maybe after we get you patched up we could watch a movie and cuddle?" Ezekiel smiles.

"You have yourself a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it. If you have any questions or comments, please do not hesitate to leave a comment.


End file.
